


Stepping Softly

by RedWolfLira



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfLira/pseuds/RedWolfLira
Summary: First time writing mostly fluff and smut for @dresupi for her birthday because she's awesome!  Podrick Payne is lovely and Sansa deserves some sweetness. This turned out WAY longer than I intended.





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t sure exactly when she started to care for him. Perhaps it was all the small things, the fact that he meant it when he asked how she was, or the fact that he never seemed to be trying to curry favor with the Lady of Winterfell. Or maybe it was his quietness and gentleness. Podrick Payne was a simple squire and never had an inclining to act as if he was anyone but himself. She never felt threatened his presence. It wasn’t until later that she realized how incredibly strong and kind he was. 

To Podrick, Sansa was nearly a goddess, he was in awe of her strength, her brilliance, her command of Winterfell and its people, and her compassion. He wasn’t exactly trying to court her, he was just trying to show her simple kindness, which he felt was very much lacking in her life. He heard through rumor some of what she suffered at the hands of the Boltons and saw first-hand some of what she suffered at the hands of the Lannisters. He made it his mission to do one thing a day to make her smile and show her there is still good left in the world.  
Weeks went by and little by little Sansa came to trust Podrick. His visits brought her more delight every day, even if he was just bringing her bread and cheese while she poured over countless scrolls, or him bringing her something warm to drink after she spent a considerable time outside.  
One day while bringing her a small cake, Sansa reached out and took Pod’s hand in hers, beckoning him to sit beside her.

“Why are you so kind to me?” she asked.

“Be-because you deserve it, my Lady,” Podrick stammered. “You look after so many people, someone should look after you as well.” She still hadn’t let go of his hand, so in a move of uncharacteristic boldness, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. She still didn’t pull away, so he kissed her hand again, and slowly turned it over to place a kiss on her palm and then on her wrist. 

He half expected to slap him, but instead she moved closer, wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. “I’m not really good at this sort of thing anymore, not since…..” she let the sentence trail off, refusing to relive any of what happened.

“I’ve never done anything like this my Lady,”

“Sansa” she corrected.

“My lady Sansa,” He smiled into her hair.  
Soon what started as a kiss on the hand turned into kisses on the lips, neck and whatever they could find that wasn’t covered by layers of clothing. Sansa looked forward to feeling his soft warm lips on hers, he kissed her like he worshipped her, and she adored him for it.

One morning Sansa woke with the worst of headaches and begged her ladies to give her peace for a few hours. “Keep the curtains closed for now” she asked. “Tell anyone who asks that I am indisposed and will be more than happy to speak to them at this evenings dinner.” Sansa sighed and laid back in her bed, closing her eyes.   
She was lightly dozing when a knock on the door startled her. “Who’s there?” she asked.

Podrick opened the door with a sheepish look on his face. “I brought you something to eat my Lady, thought it might help make you feel better.”

Sansa couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you, I was starting to feel a bit hungry.” They ate in comfortable silence, until Sansa walked to the window. “Does anyone know you are here?”

“No my Lady, everyone has been too busy lately to notice me.” 

She reached up and stroked Podrick’s face, “I’m never too busy for you” as smiled as she reached up to kiss him. Pod deepened the kiss and pulled Sansa completely flush with his body. She wanted to test her limits, find new and interesting pleasures with the first man she trusted that wasn’t related to her. She leaned her head back as his lips founds her neck, places kisses and small nibbles up and down her throat. She began removing the laces of her heavy outer dress and let it fall to the floor. Podrick took a step back, torn between the sight of her body clad in only a chemise and his fear of pushing her too far. 

“Are you sure my Lady?”

“Yes Pod, and can you please call me Sansa!”

“Only here, my Sansa,” he said as he started to remove his doublet.

Sansa captured his lips with hers upon hearing that term of endearment and pulled him, still partially clothed onto the bed with her. She was so perfect in his eyes and he endeavored to make her feel as loved and wanted as he could. He kissed up and down her body through the chemise until he was kneeling between her legs. He couldn’t help but laugh when he caressed the bottom of her foot and she jerked out of his grasp.  
“No tickling! You will get hurt” she tried to say as sternly as possible while laughing.

“As you wish, my Sansa” he smiled as he kissed his way from the inside of her ankle and up her calf. He repeated the action with her other leg and slowly kissed his way up her thighs. She stiffened slightly under his touch as he reached the apex of her thighs. “Tell me to stop at any time and I will.”

Sansa worked to calm her breathing, “No, it feels good, just, go slowly.” His touch felt amazing, unlike anything she felt in her life and she wasn’t going to let anyone from her past take that away from her.  
Podrick nodded and kissed his way up to her hipbone, across her stomach and to the other side. He paused once more to look her in the eyes before finally placing kisses on her wet, silken core. Sansa couldn’t help but moan as his tongue slowly and gently circled her clit. She reached down and grabbed his hair, unable to put into words what she needed. He took her free hand in his as she road out her orgasm. He kissed her thighs again before moving up the bed to lie next to her. He took the opportunity to play with her soft copper hair.

“That was wonderful,” breathed Sansa, still coming down from the high.

Podrick smiled, “It was my pleasure, sweet Sansa.”

“I love it when you say my name.” Sansa sighed contentedly as she ran her hands up and down his muscular torso. “I have to admit I didn’t expect this.”

“I hope you enjoyed it, and I didn’t over step my place.” Podrick said quickly.

“No, that’s not what I meant, I mean I didn’t expect this,” she gestured to his hardened physique.

“Oh, um, well. I, um, wear a lot of padding because, well, I bruise easily” he grinned, slightly red in the face.

“Oh Pod,” Sansa laughed before she could cover her face, she turned over onto her back and laughed harder than she had in a very long time, including one very unladylike snort.

“It’s not that funny,” he pouted.

“My dearest Podrick, don’t change, and don’t leave. Stay here with me.”

“I will do my best, my Sansa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding to this in no particular order, just as the pop in my head. This chapter is fluff.

Sansa smiled to herself as she sewed the finishing touches on the dire wolf she was embroidering on the sleeve of a shirt. She held up her handiwork proudly, making sure there wasn’t a seam out of place or an errant thread hanging from it. Turning a bolt of grey fabric into clothing made her both happy and sad. She was proud of her skills, but she missed her mother who taught it to her.  
She folded the shirt and placed it on top of the pants she had already finished and a pair of boots she commissioned. All she had to do was check on the armor she asked to be made and her gift would be complete. Sansa smiled as she made her way to the smith.

Later that evening Sansa was sitting in front of the fireplace in her room when there was a knock on the door, “Come in” she called.

Podrick opened the door with a smile, “You asked to see me?”

“I did, I have something for you.” Sansa said as she walked to him.

Podrick frowned, “You don’t have to give me anything.”

Sansa stroked his cheek, “I know that, but I wanted to do something nice for you.” She led him by the hand to a table and gestured for him to sit in the chair beside it. “First I have a pair of boots for you. They have a bit more tread on the bottom than yours do, so you should slip in the snow as much. I also made you pants and a new shirt. Winterfell is home to you now. I would like to see you in the appropriate colors.”

“Wait…you..you made these?”

“My mother taught me to sew, it relaxes me. There’s also armor for you. It should be delivered to your quarters by now. I know how much you cared of Tyrion, and I don’t resent you at all for that. He was always so kind to me, but I think I would rather see you in Stark colors rather than Lannister. I hope you don’t think me selfish for that.”

“My Lady, you are one of the least selfish people I know.” Podrick held up the shirt admiring the work and noting that it was a thicker fabric than the one he had on. He touched the wolf when he noticed the embroidery. “This is beautiful” he said thickly, a lump in his throat rising.

“Are you all right?”

Podrick inhaled deeply, “My father died when I was very young, my mother left not long after that. I’ve been passed along from person to person, never treated as much more than a servant by even my own family until now. Tyrion was always good to me, but you have given me more than you can imagine. No one has ever given me anything unless it was either a necessity or an obligation. Please forgive me for being ridiculous right now.” Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

Sansa took his hands in hers, “You listen to me, you are not now, nor have you ever been a burden. You have been my warmth and joy. And it brings me joy to see you in the colors of House Stark.” Sansa wiped away his tears and threw her arms around him.

Podrick pulled her unto his lap to hold her closer. He buried his face in her hair, enjoying the herbal scent as he steadied his breathing. “I should go my Lady, before rumors get started.”

Sansa laughed, “I’m sure Arya already knows, but I’m also sure she doesn’t care either way. You’re right though. Sleep well my love.”

The next morning Podrick entered the courtyard wearing his new armor, the embroidery at his wrist hidden be his bracers. Brienne arched an eyebrow at his new clothing, but noticed him standing just a bit taller. She softly smiled when his back was to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
